


Trapped in The World of Our Dreams

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr:yo i need this prompt to be a thing can you pls make it happen??? "college au with communal bathrooms and kurt and blaine shower on opposite sides but always duet to disney songs together bonus points if it starts with i see the light from tangled with kurt being surprised when someone else picks it up"+ I heard you moan
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Trapped in The World of Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Rita Mitsouko's "Singing In the Shower"

As far as Kurt is concerned there is only one aspect of his college life that deserves bonus points.

The bathrooms.

As in, the fact that his schedule allows him to enjoy the bathrooms all to himself.

His first class being at 8, on the other side of campus, does force him to wake up insanely early, but, at that ungodly hour, no one else is up.

The stoners and the insomniacs do not count (especially because they don’t use the bathroom).

As it is, Kurt enjoys the tranquility of his showers to do scales and vocal warm-ups.

The whole Disney catalog is staged in these showers--formidable acoustic, kudos to the architect--but Kurt has only one regret.

It is pretty hard to perform a duet by himself.

Which is why he is surprised but not entirely disappointed when, one morning, he is joined in a rendition of Tangled’s great romantic song.

See, he was getting ready to switch from Rapunzel to Eugene and then make a mess of things trying to sing them together. But just as Kurt took a breath to launch into Eugene’s verse, another voice chimed in.

“All those days, chasing down a daydream

All those years, living in a blur …”

It’s melodic, maybe a little raspy--because the man just woke up too?--but perfect for the part.

There is a pause when Rapunzel and Eugene are supposed to sing together. Kurt hesitates but it’s too good to pass up.

“And at last I see the light--”

“And it’s like the fog has lifted--”

Kurt smiles as he rinses and harmonizes with the anonymous singer. It’s like he has found the perfect duet partner he was looking for, without realizing he was looking for one in the first place.

“Now that I see you”

“Now that I see … you”

Kurt still has a bit of things to take care of, but he can hear the water being turned off in one cubicle. 

“Have a good day, Rapunzel,” the man says as he leaves, and it’s only because he’s in the middle of applying his strengthening mask on his hair that Kurt doesn’t pick behind the curtains.

Bah, he considers as he massages the mask in, they will have plenty of occasions to get a proper introduction, now.

\---

It sort of becomes a routine.

Every Wednesday, without failing, Kurt and Mysterious Singer end up dueting in the otherwise empty showers.

After that first Tangled song, they move through the entire Disney catalog--as far as Kurt is concerned, “A Whole New World” was probably the moment he started falling for his anonymous partner.

Through all the weeks, Kurt is always the first to hit the showers, and Anonymous arrives some minutes later.

Until, that is, today.

Because today, Kurt arrives to a different sort of melody being sung in the showers.

A … very private sort of melody.

All right, enough with the metaphors: long story short, Kurt enters the showers to the sounds of moans that are entirely of a pornographic nature.

He can only gasps, but otherwise remains quiet as he tries to decide whether he should stay or leave the man to his privacy.

Under the moans echoing in the room and the sound of the flowing water, there is also a sound Kurt knows only too well and makes him blush--goddammit, he masturbates too, it shouldn’t make him blush to hear another guy doing it.

After all, there must be plenty of guys in the dorms taking advantage of the showers to do it, right?

But Kurt feels a connection to this man, as ill-advised as it may be to have feelings for someone he has not even seen once, and whose name remains a mystery, and to hear him so …

Raw.

Sexual.

Yes, it is a music too, and one Kurt would love to turn into a duet, he would, he really would, if a part of his anatomy is to be followed.

With a deep breath, Kurt takes a step back, closing the door without a sound and waiting a couple of minutes.

When a sharp cry and a sigh can be heard even from the hallway, he opens the door loudly.

“Oh, good morning,” he says, wishing that he does not sound as breathless as he feels.

“Good morning,” Anonymous replies. “Did you wake up later than usual, partner?”

“Y-yes, I did. I had a dream I didn’t want to leave.”

“Poetic. May I borrow that sentence?”

“Free of copyright.”

The man laughs and Kurt’s heart skips a beat.

“You’re too kind,” the man says again before turning off the water.

Kurt freezes. What should he do now? Stay where he is, finally meet the man he is dreaming about and see where that takes him?

Or jump in the nearest shower stall and keep everything as it is?

No, status quo is not in his programming. He can face it.

Him.

Whatever.

The curtain opens.

And out comes a man that surpasses Kurt’s wildest dream.

Shorter than him, sure, but boy is his everything more than enough to compensate for that height difference. Come to think of it, Kurt is oddly enthused by this difference, like he would be the one to lean down to kiss those lips.

“Oh, hello.” The man holds the knot of his towel, a shy smile on his face as he pushes with his free hand the wet curls from his forehead.

“H-hi.”

“Glad to finally put a face on my duet partner.”

Kurt giggles, honest to God giggles, and he would put his face in the tiles if he could. “Like--likewise.”

“I’m Blaine,” the man says, taking the couple of steps separating him from Kurt and offering his free hand.

Kurt loses tracks of time, gazing at a droplet running down Blaine’s torso, before shaking his hand.

“Kurt.”

Blaine nods, still shaking Kurt’s hand, his smile slowly turning into a beaming one.

“Say, Kurt ....”

“Blaine, I …”

True to their habit, their voices overlap, but it is not as harmonious as usual.

“Go ahead,” Blaine offers.

“I was, um, wondering … how come you’re also in the showers at this unusual hour?”

Blaine nods. “Ah. Well, you see, two months ago, I managed to book the piano room for extra rehearsal time on Wednesday mornings.”

“But the piano room is only bookable two weeks in advance.”

“Indeed.”

“So that means that you kept on booking it, or …?”

Blaine’s flush from the shower darkens. “I had the room booked two months ago, for two weeks.”

“And then …”

“And then I kept on waking up early to ...um, to be able to see you.”

Kurt cocks his head to the side. “But we never saw each other until today.”

Blaine shrugs. “At least I got to start my day with you, and it made all the difference in the world.”

“Oh.”

“And I would--that is, if you are interested, I would love to get a coffee with you, whenever you are free, so we can … Um, so we can spend more time together.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to beam at Blaine. “I would love that.”

(It takes them another month of shower duets and coffee dates to finally kiss each other, and another month before Kurt can test his theory, but in the end, he has his answer: they really are perfect duet partners, whatever “song” they choose to sing.)


End file.
